


Survive

by Topsyturvy10



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsyturvy10/pseuds/Topsyturvy10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Shadow (OC) moves to Houston, Texas and needs a job. She finds a pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, and they need a nightguard. So Raven takes it, and meets some, let's say, interesting, characters there.<br/>WARNING: Major character death. I warned ya.<br/>Inspired by the fnaf2 fan song 'Survive the night' by mandopony.<br/>WILL NOT BE UPDATED AT THIS POINT IN TIME. THIS MAY CHANGE, BUT I HAVE NO INTENTION OF FINISHING THIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just don't hate please.

'So this is my new house, huh. Pretty big, I like it. Ok, I decided. Ma room.' A raven haired girl jumped on a double bed and spread her arms out, smiling all the while. 'I could get used to this.' Alrighty then, I gotta get some money if i'm gonna stay here.' She decided, and went to get the newspaper that had conveniently arrived. 

'Nope, nope, nopedy nope, to boring, to irritating, UGH! I'm never gonna get a job!' And then she saw it. 'Freddy Fazbear's pizza. New and improved. Night guard wanted, no qualifications needed. Alright, I am gonna get that job! How do I apply?' And after applying by phone, Raven Shadow flopped down on her bed and slept for the afternoon.


	2. First day of the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. Plus some new characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuz u guys are so nice. Chapter 2, here we go!

Raven woke up at 10:50 pm and remembered that she has work that night. She decided to get there early so she knew when she started and had more info on what to do.  

10:52, and Raven was at the pizzeria. It had pictures of a bear, a bunny, and a chicken. She thought the bunny was pretty adorable. He was blue, with green eyes and rosy cheeks. The bear was your typical cuddly- looking teddy bear, with blue eyes, and those same rosy cheeks. The chicken was yellow, with blue eyes like the bear, and had pink cheeks, instead of the red ones that the others had. Raven determined that the bear and bunny were boys, and the chicken was a girl. She walked in.

'HI THERE!' Raven nearly had a heart attack when she heard that. She turned round to see a girl about her age, with blonde hair and blue eyes that resembled that of the bear and the chicken. 'Did I scare you? I am SOO sorry. Mr Scott is always telling me I can be a bit energetic. He's all "Caitlyn. Stop scaring the newbies. They're gonna wanna leave before they even get here!" and I suppose he's right, but I just GOTTA get all my energy out SOMEHOW. By the way I'm Caitlyn if ya didn't know but you can call me Cait for short.' She said all this very quickly and Raven had to think a little to process it. 'Nice to meet you, Cait. I'm Raven. I'm the new nightguard.' Cait's eyes widened at this, and Raven wondered what she was thinking about. 'Cool! I can give you a tour of the place, we have a few minutes.' Raven checked her watch, which read 10:55. Then she remembered she forgot to change it.

'Okay, sounds good! Anything I need to know?' Cait's eyes widened again and said, 'Yeah. Don't let them find out that you're human. They have some rules, and one of them...  Well, you'll see. Hey, that's them here!' The two girls had stopped in front of a stage, where the animals from the picture were standing. 'That's Freddy Fazbear, he's the leader, but he plays guitar sometimes.' She pointed to the bear, and then to the chicken. 'This is Chica. She's the only girl in the band, and is backup for Freddy. And this,' She pointed to the bunny, 'Is Bonnie. Lead guitarist, and sometimes lead singer. He has the most talent out of the three, nobody can deny it. This way. These are the originals' She looked up, and saw tattered versions of the main three, and a white fox with part of her costume missing. She looked as though someone had tried to put her together, and made a zombie in the process. 'What happened to her?' Raven asks tentatively. 'This is Funtime Foxy, or "Mangle" as the others call her. She is a remake of Foxy, but the kids took her apart so much, and the boys got tired of putting her back together all the time. They put her out of order, and the next night she was repaired slightly. It kept going on throughout the week, but she wasn't fixed, just, well, like this. We reckon it was a theif or robber, as Mr Scott doesn't have any time to do anything, he's always busy. The others wouldn't do it, and I don't usually stay after hours, as I have my cousin to look after sometimes. Whoever it is, we are grateful for it, As it kinda makes things easier for when we will rebuild the old ones.' Raven nodded, but had one question. 'Who's Foxy? And where is he?' Cait smiled. 'He's this way. come on.' Raven followed her new friend, and as she guided her to Foxy, she pointed out some rooms on the way. 'Room 3, room 4, A-HA!' Raven nearly had a heart attack again. 'Here he is, come and see!' Raven walked over and saw a brown fox, with uncharacteristic yellow eyes, and he didn't have rosy cheeks like the others, as he was an original. 'He looks cool.' Raven said, and smiled. Cait checked the time. 'Well, I will be going, Scott recorded some messages to give you some extra info. See you tomorrow... I hope.' she mumbled the last bit, and Raven couldn't hear her. She assumed it was a "goodbye", and said goodbye back, before sitting in the chair in her office as the clock struck 12.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Little did she know, a certain blue bunny was watching her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And he was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought Cait was Chica, didn't you? Haha, NOPE.


	3. Survive the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little.... Interesting here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one. 3 in 1 day is a new record.  
> BTW, the puppet doesn't exist in this AU. Got a problem with it, don't read it.  
> And some keys don't work properly, so there's gonna be a few typos.

Raven was settled in, and waited for the call. It never came, so she went to wander about. She scraped her left hand on a table and winced as she saw her hand bleed. Right then, she heard singing, and decided to find the source. She was hoping it was Bonnie. He was pretty talented from what Cait had said. She walked in the showstage room, and saw the new anamatronics on stage, performing to an imaginary crowd. Freddy looks up and sees Raven, then nudges Bonnie. Bonnie smiles, and in time to the song, he sang, 'Hey there, how ya doin'? Nice to meet you, are you new in town? don't think I've seen you befo-ore, It's great to see new faces around!' Raven smiles, and blushed slightly. 'Thank god it's dark' She thought. Bonnie was still singing at that point, 'And if you'd like it, I can give a tour, of our enchanting wonderland, new and improved without the doors!' 'Why would there be doors?' Raven wondered. 'Oh well.' Bonnie grinned at her, and him and the other two walk of stage, and Raven walked with them as Bonnie sang. 'There's no escape but then, who would want to leave? It's a fantastical paradise, and it's not make-believe! I'm so glad to have another member of the band!' 'Me too, but I would want to leave sometime right?' Raven started to worry, but calmed herself. 'You're one of us now, so let me take you by the hand!' Without thinking, Raven held out her left hand, her cut one. He sees the cut, and the blood. 'BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY? WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE? I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY! MAYBE SHE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT SHE SEEMS, IT'S TIME TO INVESTIGATE WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!' Raven ran as fast as she could, before something in the darkness grabbed her.

The other three didn't notice, and continue searching for her. Raven was aware of something holding her, and was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth. 'I'm savin ya lassie. So be good n' be quiet!' A voice hissed in her ear. 'O-okay' she managed to say. 'Not so loud!' Her savior hissed again. 'Or they'll hear ya', and I can't help ya after that. 'M sorry, but th' rules are th' rules. Now go, run before they can come here t' find ya!' Raven nodded, took her shoes off, and ran to her office. She was too late, and the trio were there.

She tried to leave, but Freddy noticed her and, to increase Raven's fear, he sang, 'For-GIVE me for being suspicious, mischief's not on my brain. We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the main-frame!' 'Programmed? Yeah right.' Bonnie heard this and turned around. He listened too, as Freddy sang. 'It's not that we don't trust you- we DO!' '(And we love you too)' Bonnie adds, and sings a couple lines. 'It's just at here at Freddy's,' Freddy himself laughs a little at that, as Bonnie continues '.... we have a few rules.' Freddy joined in at this part. 'AND IF YOU BREAK THEM, WE'LL HAVE TO BREAK YOU LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS!' Raven stepped back and bumped into Chica, and Mangle too. They start singing, taking over from the boys. 'WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU, AND REPAIR YOUR BROKEN PARTS!' Freddy took the lead again. 'Now, you wouldn't want that, and frankly, neither would I. But sometimes to do some good, you've gotta BE THE BAD GUY!' The girls got tired of the song, and left. 'IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY, WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY, AND WE WILL THROW A MOST ELECTRIFYING SOIREE! FORMAL ATTIRE IS REQUIRED FOR YOU TO TAKE PART, AND YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS REMOVING BEFORE WE STA-ART......' They advanced on Raven, and she died that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At least, she would have, if the clock hadn't struck. Freddy left, knowing that Scott would be there soon. Before bonnie left, he said this: 'I'm sure you'll survive. Just.. don't break the rules, and play nice. Then I'm sure we'll all get along, then we'll be the best of friends... Forever.' Raven smiled slightly, and waved as Bonnie left, to entertain the children another day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. THIS IS JUST THE END OF THIS NIGHT. I probably won't update again today though. BYE!


	4. The nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares. What else can I say?

_'N-NO! Please! Stop!'  She tried to move, but her arms were tied down. 'PLEASE! II-I'll do anything!' A voice chuckled, and a familiar bear was to her left._ _'Now, now, my dear, if you were nicer maybe i'd have spared you. But I don'tt like whiny little brats.'' He ssmiled at her angelicly , but also eagerly, almmost as if shee were a tv set, and he, a child watching his favourite show. Her blue eyes widened as they met his. 'This won't hurt.... too much.' And with that, he picked her up, threw her into a dark room, and slit her neck. He smirked._

 

A brunette girl woke up, many miles away. She was tired. She fell back asleep, only to be plauged with the nightmares once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired. Got no sleep, and can barely function.


	5. Nightmare

_He was shaking. But he had  to do this. N-NO! Please! Stop!' She stuggled. He grimaced. 'PLEASE! I-I'll do anything!' He didn't want to do this. But he had to be tough. Something sparked in the back of his mind. He laughed. He tried to stop_ _. He couldn't. He was malfunctioning. 'Now, now, my dear, if you were nicer maybe i'd have spared you. But I don't like whiny little brats.' He wanted it to end. He wasn't in control. This wasn't him. She had to understand that, she had to. He reached for the knife. He had been smiling at her this whole time. Her blue eyes met his, and there was a flicker in them. She knew. She saw his weapon, and her eyes widened with shock. As did his own. The voice that wasn't his spoke. 'This won't hurt.... too much.' Then it picked her up, and his legs moved. The voice threw her into a dark room with checkered walls. It sliced her neck with the knife. It called out. 'Salvage. Guard her. Don't kill.' He felt the voice leave. He sighed with releif. She wasn't dead. He left to prepare for that night._

**Author's Note:**

> FUDGE  
> I forgot I updated this.  
> Might not continueven, we will see.


End file.
